Lulu Lachlan
"Hi! I'm Lulu and I'm super pleased to meet you!" - Lulu Lazel Lachlan Lulu Lazel Lachlan Is a powerful Quintessent and a major recurring character and a primary antagonist in The Soul Drive Insurrection. After the events of B-Day Lulu became an enhanced Quintessent known as a Knight of The Abyss. Lulu is a loyal servant to Mikaela and repesents Envy. She is Mikaela's personal aide, and is constantly said to be cruel, powerful and unpredictable. Her companions are named Toao, #18 - The Cold, and Kaira, #12 - The Unknown. Initially she participated in the invasion of New Baskerville alongside Mikaela, Sammiah Aamon Philopator and Stevie Snow Black as well as their companions. When Mikaela left the battle field Lulu had accompanied her and guided The 104th Class to Quintessent Castle. Once they were in the castle Lulu manipulated Gabriela E' Da Soulus into separating the invaders. After they were separated she used her power to appear before each of them and direct them through the castle with riddles and annoying puzzles. Her tricks often lead them into traps and opponents. When she was done toying with the 104th class she returned to Mikaela, who was watching the fight from the throne room. Upon seeing the Quintessent struggling to confront the powers Lulu grew enraged and decided to handle the front lines personally. Before she could Mikaela stopped her and ordered Lulu to free Fenrir. Afterwhich she accompanied the Black Dog into the city while Mikaela prepared the vessel. Sometime after the black dog arrived Evelina Salvatore engaged in a fight against Lulu, resulting Eveline getting incapacitated. When Fenrir felt the presence of another lycanthrope Lulu attempted to control her resulting in Fenrir lashing out and mortally wounding Lulu presumably leaving her unconscious. When Mikaela returned and acquired her body back and ushered her ultimatum Lulu had yet again returned in her wounded state alongside D.D Law, Katarina An De Chain, Vittoriu and Zed Hart Del Varr to pledge their allegiance. Despite wanting to fight against the army that had amassed for Mikaela she physically could not and was told to fall back by Mikaela. Reluctantly agreeing with Mikaela, Lulu had fallen back with Sinthea Crisopedea. When Sinthea questioned Lulu about Fenrir Lulu mentioned that Fenrir was locked in a battle she couldn't even fathom. Before falling back Lulu and D.D Law decided to give Mikaela an advantage by releasing the captured Witch-Hunter, Evelyn Ouroboros. Personality Despite her child-like appearance, Lulu has been shown to be quite profane, calling Katarina An De Chain and Toao "Dumb bitches" for underestimating their opponents. Lulu has been shown to be very critical of her fellow Quintessents, expressing annoyance when a quintessent makes a mistake or fails to accomplish a task, so much so that she has been seen brutalizing and torturing on behalf of Mikaela. Despite all her bad traits when in battle Lulu appears to be quite perceptive, recognizing not only the presence of an omega level power, but also being able to pinpoint it's exact location. Appearance Lulu is a petite young girl with Chin-length black hair on both sides of her face and a fringe that reaches her eyebrows in addition to emerald colored eyes. She wears a double breasted vest which has a hood around the collar, beneath it she wears a short white sleeve dress shirt and a black tie. She wears a short skirt and thigh high stripped boots which looks similar to snake skin leggings in a black and white pattern. On her hands she wears fingerless half gloves. Unlike other Quintessents she does not wear the black cloak over her outfit. At almost random times, Lulu can be seen with a hat which has a goat's head on the front which seems to take the form of a Pentagram. The boots she wears are odd, as they take the form of her legs and seem to be bonded to her skin, almost as if it was part of her body. As a Knight, her appearance is drastically different. She appears to be 5'3'' in this form. She often ties her hair in a loose ponytail. She wears her iconic double breasted vest and her skirt. She wears her usually leggings, but this time they are colored a deep purple with light green trims. Often referred to as "Amethysts and Emeralds" in color. Abilities and Powers Quintessent Shift - As a Quintessent, Lulu has access to the Quintessent Shift. (Or as she refers to it, Soul Light.) Although she was the first Quintessent to ever used this ability she comments that she is the worst of the Sins when it comes to this ability. Even describing herself as "Slow." when utilizing it. * Shedded Soul Light - A special technique which she had developed after she became a Knight of the abyss. While she has "Shedded" her skin. Her soul light timer becomes incredibly small allowing her to use her shift in rapid succession. Lentille Quintess Master - As stated by Snow Black, Lulu operates in a weird manner, almost completely relying on her Lentille and her Instincts. Since the lentille forces her body to react by itself to threats and dangerous situations Lulu stated herself that she has no need for her senses. When enraged this ability seems to enhance, allowing her to track energy signatures as well as "smelling" through the use of her tongue. This secondary ability is strong enough to counter Evelina Salvatore's Psychosis. Cheshire - As Mikaela's aide and the second ever Quintessent in existence, Mikaela made her with a particular task in mind. She needed someone to be able to deliver messages quickly across the world and to their dimension. As such she genetically altered the Nixus that made up Lulu's being, as a result Lulu lost her previous ability, but gained the ability of not only "The Envy", but the ability to occupy multiple spaces at once. To put it simply, Lulu can be everywhere at the same time, making her omnipresent. So long as she remembers who she is, she will continue to exist. If she ever forgets to actively keep herself in existence she will disappear into "Nowhere." The Invidia''' (Translates to "The Envy") - One of the strongest powers among any of the Quintessent Army. The ability to turns one very own resource against them. When used against someone they will first begin to feel as if they are being crushed by gravity, This is because their own energy has turned against them. This ability noticeably cannot be used by itself since it's based on the power of someone else. It's power relies on them, so people without power or abilities are unaffected by this. This can be bypassed by her "Lethal Injection." * '''Nope!' - The strongest ability in Lulu's disposal, the ability to nullify the power backed inside of an attack this ability allows her to change the "Lethality" of an ability. Causing it to either deal no damage and/or have no effect. * '''''Venom - Lulu has the option of poisoning a target with one of 1,087 different venoms which is injected into someone metaphysically via their power. Each of the varying venoms have different effects, stretching from paralyzation to petrification, all up to Lulu's discretion. * Injection ''- Lulu's more serious ability, in which she intentionally forces her energy into someone else. While not exactly dangerous in itself, the effect varies between different bloodtypes. This ability serves as her counter for those without powers. ** ''Resident Sleeper - Lulu forcefully injects her opponent with her power and forces it through their bloodline. When her energy is injected into an enemy or ally they begin to fall asleep in a matter of moments. This is what happens if an opponent's blood type is AB. ** Lethal Dose - The final dose, those who are unlucky enough to have the bloodtype "O" or no bloodtype at all, are given a pure "Lethal Dose." Their power and heart becomes completely poisonous. If they attempt to utilize their power it increases the rate their "heart" distributes this poisonous energy throughout their body. Soul Anchor Lulu's Soul Anchor is named "Covetous" and is a black and green medallion with the head of a snake on the front. When it's power is activated, the snake's eyes glow green. Covet - When facing an enemy, Lulu can steal one of the enemy's abilities and use it as her own. the stolen abilities can be utilized and/or stored for use later. The power stolen can be redirected back at anyone she chooses as if it were her own. Abilities stolen or "Captured" cannot be accessed by the person who they were stolen from while it is captured. It's to be noted that the captured ability has a one time use before it returns to it's owner, there is no limit on the abilities Lulu can steal or how many times she can take an ability. However, In order to steal an ability the medallion has to be facing the ability, in addition it doesn't work on abilities that don't have a target, such as area of effect abilities or metaphysical abilities. Revelation Though not revealed due to the fact that some third party person, or incident happens that prevents her from using it. Her release command is "Inject." Trivia * Her full name is "Lulu Lazel Lachlan." * Lulu was the first person to call the Quintessent shift by a name. She referred to it as Soul Light due to the fact that when used by some quintessent, you could see the color of their nixus shine at their feet. ** In the same regard, Lulu was the first person to ever use the Quintessent Shift. * Lulu's Nixus has two distinct colors, a dark purple and a dark green. * Something interesting about Lulu that Snow Black seems to find interesting is the fact that Lulu doesn't act based on her senses and thought, but rather by what her Lentille tells her and by instinct alone. * The full activation command for her revelation is "Inject, Covetous Anguis." (Loosely translates to, "Desire of the Envious Snake.") Category:Quintessent Category:Soul Drive Category:Knight Of The Abyss